Feild Trip
by QueenOfStLouis
Summary: Mario and his friends are on a their way to a sccocer camp in Atlanta. While on the road, Mario faces promblems that delay their trip towards Altanta. Will he ever make it? PLease Read review and write
1. Chapter 1

Field Trip

One day Mario was going to soccer camp with his friends they were going to Atlanta. Yes Mario was so excited. So they started to sing songs on the bus. Mario stared to take attendance, he called everybody name and when he got to Toadette name nobody say anything. Then they turn around and saw Toadette running after the bus she had a cigarette in one hand and her bags in the other. The people told Toad to stop and he did. But she couldn't get on the bus because of her cigarette. So they waited 10 minutes till she got finished. Then they waited another 10 minutes because she had another cigarette. Then the cars behind them starting to honk. They let her get on the bus nobody didn't let her sit with her, So she stand up. She hit her head on the floor on the way they took her to the hospital. They were late to Atlanta.

In the blue skies in his deluxe jet plane, Bowser, king of the Koopas didn't feel riding on the bus because he thinks he's above Mario and his friends to even ride on a tour bus. Bowser was relaxing in his leather chair, with his two favorites ladies, Dark Peach and Dark Daisy. They are somewhat obviously clones of Princess Peach and Daisy, which Magi-Koopa created for Bowser because Bowser was failing a successfully kidnapping Peach and Daisy, so Bowser's top Magi-Koopa decided to created wicked copies of Peach and Daisy. Dark Peach looked so much like Peach, but with dark blonde hair and a blood-red dress with a slit near the right side of her dress, showing off her smooth perfect right leg. Dark Daisy, as you guess is the clone of Daisy. Her eyes were blood red and her hair was black as night. "Hmph, I don't need Mario or his sad excuses-filled friend. I have my two friends.Meanwhile Toad and Mario were at the hospital with Toadette. Toadette was feeling a little better Toad said can you give me a favor yes said Toadette DON'T SMOKE ANYMORE! They release Toadette from the hospital. They didn't see the bus, so Mario called Luigi and told him to turn the bus around. They where on the highway so they turn around. 20 minutes later the bus came; Mario slapped Luigi for leaving. So Toad took a shortcut. Mario saw a jet in the sky and said look. The plane was coming down. So Toad stop the bus then the jet stop. So Toad move the bus and the jet starting to move. The jet came down and Bowser and went on the bus. Toad had a radio and he put it on a rap station. Mario told him to put it on a Rock & Roll, Toad said NO! So Mario went to the front of the bus and turn to a different station. So they where fighting over the radio. The radio flew out of the window and hit a police car. So they had to stop again. Mario and Toad was arrest. They were charge with a hit and run and hitting a police car. Their bail was $100,000 so the rest of the people rob a bank to get the rest of the money. They were on America Most Wanted. A reward for 100,000 to find the people who rob the bank. The person who got hit by the bus was from Scary Movie 3, Yes the boy was hit. Toad and them was back on the road again. With his jet plane grounded in the middle of a thankfully deserted highway, Bowser stomped his foot and was pissed off at Paratroopa.

"What the hell? I mean what the hell? Who the hell taught you how to fly a plane? Great, just great… My plane is damage thanks to you. We're late, and we are on a strict time limit. What do you have to say for yourself?" Bowser told the Paratroopa. "Sorry sir. It won't happen again. I am so sorry." Parakoopa told his master. "Hmph, I make sure you are sorry!" Bowser raised his fist and smashed it over Paratroopa's fist, knocking him out. The Koopa King then grabbed the collapsed Paratroopa, ripped off his wings, and grabbed him by the head. Bowser just smiled evilly as he threw the Paratroopa a long distance. "Don't worry, you can fly, you'll survive, oh, I forgot, I don't have your wings, oops!" Bowser laughs evilly as he saw Paratroopa "flying" to his death. "Was it even worth killing Paratroopa?" Dark Daisy asked Bowser. "Yeah. He was a failure. I can't stand fools who fail. Anyone who fails me will die, family member or not! I even kill Bowser Jr. if he screws up!"

Bowser said. "Harsh, my love, harsh. That why I love you." Dark Peach told Bowser. "That's nice." Bowser reply. "Hey, Magikoopa, why just use your powers to fix the my jet? Do it, NOW! I WON"T THINK TWICE BEFORE KILLING YO LIKE I DID WITH YOUR BROTHER!" Bowser commanded Magikoopa. "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" Struck with fear for Bowser for killing her younger brother and being threaten to be killed herself, Magikoopa fixed the jet in less than 5 minutes, thanks for her powers of being a Mage and being rushed by her King, Bowser. In a short while, Bowser's jet was fixed and everyone was happy to restart their trip. On the animal bus Yoshi and Birdo were sitting across from Monty mole Yoshi thought of Barney he thought he could make a show called Yoshi staring Yoshi, Birdo the 6 kids and Birdo's brother T.I. Yoshi and T.I. are homies. They are going to see T.I in Atlanta Birdo is so excited to see her human brother. He's going to see us play soccer

Home-greens." Yoshi said to Birdo.

On the kid bus, Bowser jr. was about to fight Baby Mario because he took Bowser jr. bottle, so they fight. Mario called the bus and told them to stop fighting. Baby Luigi was put on the grown-up because the bus driver said that Baby Luigi cut the seat but Bowser Jr. cut the seat. Baby Luigi was a player he had all the ladies. All the boys were mad. So they beat up Baby Luigi. He was crying. Elmo knew who rob the bank but they said if he told he would get shot. So the next day the bus got on a flat. So Bowser blew in the hole. They were off. They were in Tennessee. Everybody was asleep. Elmo sneak on the bus. When everybody woke up they saw Elmo. He told them that the police is after them. So they where on the road again.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer we don't own none of these charaters Nitendo does we not relate to T.I.wem not part of his record label or anythingb else,

autor's note please read and reviews

Field Trip Chapter 2

Mario and friends were on the road again. "I want to get high again." Said Toadette "NO!" said Mario "We are going to keep going." O.K. said Toadette. On the animal bus Monty was really bored you two are really lame said Monty.There are only 2 buses left, because one them broke. All the babies our riding with the grown-ups. Baby Mario starting to sing The Wheel on The Bus Go round and round. They told him to shut up. The police was after them. Elmo said they going get caught. There was a little boy in the road. Toad said " little boy get out the way" The boy said forget you. So Toad just ran him over. Toad speedup. Peach said she had to go to the bathroom. So Toad said go in your pants, So she did. After move to the front because it stink in the back. The police was still after them. They took a shortcut then they lost the police.

Bowser sat at the back of the bus, with handcuffs and his feet binds together because nobody can trust the Koopa King since he already off a Paratroopa and tried to kill a Magikoopa. To keep himself to become insane, Bowser asked Dark Peach to put his MP3 player headset on him. Bowser was listening to "Leafy Taffy" by D4L (Down for Life). Dark Peach and Daisy were having problems with their clones, Princess Peach and Daisy. "Why do those two…witches have to ride with us?" Peach said to Daisy. "I don't know, just give me a gun and I'll end both of those witches lives." Dark Peach looked at Daisy and Peach, who were sitting across the across the other side of the bus.

Princess Peach and Daisy were playing UNO. Then Mario came and said "Hey ladies what are you doing"? Playing UNO "I love UNO" said Mario. MARIO sat next to Peach then Luigi came and sat next to Daisy.Looks like we lost the police said Toad Yes that's great said Mario now we can get to Atlanta.Hey it stinks back here said Bowser I know it smells like you said Peach.

All the babies was asleep. Toad was watching the news, and saw him on t.v.

He said that was a bad picture of him. Toad stop watching t.v. and got on the road again. They where two hours away from Atlanta. They where going to see all the famous people. They hit a park car. But nobody saw it. All the kids woke up and ate breakfast. They where all excited.

'Just two more hours, two hours, then I can get out of his.' Bowser thought to himself as he struggled to get out of his handcuffs. Finally, he gave up and decided to be nice, for now. Luigi felt kind of sorry for Bowser, seeing him handcuffed and not be able to have any free movement. Luigi took the key for the handcuffs from Mario. 'He hasn't tried anything sneaky since he rode with us like hit on Daisy or Peach or try to kill us all or any other junk like that. I guess he should get out of those cuffs.' Luigi walked up to Bowser and released Bowser from the handcuffs. "Be happy that I decided to help you out this time. Be happy I am being kind to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Toad was hour till Atlanta. But he is scare that his friends and him will get caught. D.K always carried weapons for protection. But their guns are stolen. So they are wanted too. Toad said he ain't never scare. " I'm a Soul Survivor," said Toad. Toadette was in the back seat smoking a cigarette after she promise Toad not to smoke again. Baby Luigi went to the back and saw Toadette smoking. He said, " I'm going to tell on you". Toadette beg him not to. Baby Luigi said give me a kiss and 100 dollars. So she did Baby Luigi was a player and a hustler. Baby Luigi said can he smoke too, Toadette said "NO!" Is bad for you. He said why are you smoking then. She said, "I'm grown". Baby Luigi went to the front and he was counting his money, but he didn't know how to count. So he ask Mario how much was this. Mario asked, " Where did you get this money from"? He said he find it. Mario said O.K.; he told him it was 60 dollars. Baby Luigi was mad. Toadette was laughing; Baby Luigi went to the back and ask for his 40 dollars. So Toadette gave him 40 dollars. He ask Mario and he said 40 dollars. Baby Luigi had 100 dollars.

Wario and Waluigi were trying to show off to Peach and Daisy, flexing their "muscles" and trying to get a date. Sadly for the two wicked brothers, the two princesses slapped them, knocking them out. Two Hammer Brothers looked at the KO'd duos, reached in their pockets and snatched their wallets, taking all of their credit cards and money. One of the Hammer Brother found a solid gold watch on Wario and took it. "This will make a good birthday present for myself." The Hammer Brother told his brother. The other Hammer Brother found a rubber in Waluigi's pocket. "He can't get none. What do he use this for? Just to show off thinking that he can get some?"

On the animal bus Donkey Kong had to go to the bathroom so bad that he almost use monkey poop on himself it was because he put to much hot sauce on his burrito. Diddy Kong said Donkey Kong hold it until Petey Parona gets out the bathroom. "I CAN'T HOLD IT! STOP THE BUS"said Donkey Kong King Boo stopped the bus then Donkey Kong got off and took a number 2 behind the bus. Oh man were going to be late because of Donkey Kong said Boo


	4. Chapter 4

Field Trip Chapter 4

On the animal bus Donkey Kong got back on the bus and then sat in his seat next to Diddy Kong. You know that you could use the porter potty on the bus said Yoshi I couldn't use the bathroom because Petey Porona was in the bathroom. Thanks to you were late to Atlanta said Boo hey it wasn't his fault said Monty mole. Donkey Kong got mad at Boo and said, "No one talks to me like. Then he got in Boo's face and said, "I HERE NOW SAY IT MY FACE". Hey guys don't fight were trying to get to Atlanta in peace said Yoshi.Toadette was out of cigarette and money. Baby Luigi was thinking what he going to do with his money. Toadette said " Baby Luigi come back here" So he did, Toadette ask for her money back. Baby Luigi said "No" and why do you need your money back. She said I need some more cigarettes. Smoking is bad for you said Baby Luigi. I need to talk to my agent said Baby Luigi about letting you have the money. Baby Luigi agent was Baby Mario. Baby Mario had a cellphone, a suit and a briefcase. They were talking and Baby Mario said, " NO DON'T GIVE HER THE MONEY". Remember we going to use the money for toys. Baby Mario told Toadette no because smoking will make you black. I mean your lungs. Baby Mario told Toad that Toadette is smoking. Toad was mad.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy were playing cards on the bus floor. Luigi, who was upset because he lost about ninety percent of his money, so the famous little brother of Mario had snuck into Daisy's purse and stole about $500.00 from it, money she was about to use for spending at the trip. 'That will teach her beating me.' Luigi said to himself, felling a bit upset because he was losing to his girlfriend in one of his best games. "Hey Luigi! Come back! We haven't finish the game." Mario called his brother. "Yeah, come back so I can beat you again!" Daisy yelled to her boyfriend and future husband, since they were engaged. "Okay, I'm just getting CD player. I need some music to listen to." Luigi reply back. Mario told his brother. Luigi, with the $500.00 in his pocket and his headphones in his head went over back to Mario, Daisy, and Peach. Meanwhile, Shyguy was boxing with Hammer Brother in the front of the bus. Shyguy was losing with no wins and ten beat downs from the Hammer Brother. They were almost to Atlanta


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own any Nintendo characters nor any other copyrighted items. We are not related to Mike Jones (The rapper, not the football player) in anyway. We are just using him as a joke. Mike Jones does not own cigarettes. Please read and review, give us your comments and opinion on how to make the story better.

On the adult bus Toadsworth was reading his playboy magazine. When Mario came he said Are you O.K.? Yes Mario said Toadsworth. Did you know that Toadette stop smoking said Mario? What are you talking about? Said Toadsworth. She took my pack of Mike Jones' new cigarettes brand. I didn't know she smokes said Toadsworth. Well she's doing a real good job you stop smoking. Let me go talk to her.

"TOADETTE TOADETTE" said Toadsworth yes said Toadette we need to talk o.k. What is it? Said Toadette I herd you been smoking said Toadsworth. "YES PLEASE DON'T SPANK ME I'LL NEVER SMOKE AGAIN" O.k ill give you one more chance.

On the human bus, Peach was giving a lap dance to Mario. Mario was relaxing, after giving the duties to have Luigi drove the bus for him, since Mario was driving almost non-stop for the past 16 plus hours. Nobody really care if Peach gave Mario a lap dance and acting sultry out in the open because they were either asleep, half-sleep, listening to music, watching the football game on the huge big-screen TV or playing video games. Daisy was secretly filming Peach giving the plump man a lap dance so that she could upload the scene on the Internet. 'This may not top the time I had hire Hammer Brother and Dry Bones take pictures of Peach in the shower and in the bed half naked, but it's worth it.' Daisy thought to herself, as she filmed Peach. "Dammit!" Bowser yelled out as he lost a $150.00 bet that the St. Louis Rams would win to the Eagles. Silly Bowser, he should had knew that the Rams suck (The score was Rams: 7 Eagles: 35). "Give me my money, now!" Wario stuck out his hand, demanding his money. "Hmph, here's your stupid money. Leave me alone!" Bowser counted the money and places it in Wario's hand. "Ha! Ha! I love my money!" Wario said. Wario's young brother, Waluigi ran up to him with his unusual lengthy legs. "Wario! WARIO! Somebody stole my rubber! I can't find my Trojans!" Wario just laugh at his little brother. "Who cares? Why did you need some Trojans anyway? You can't get any, why you need some, for self-pleasure, you sick freak. Nobody wants you, you just plain hideous as Donkey Kong, and _that's_ hideous! I'm shock that he even got a girlfriend. You couldn't get a girl even if you had hired a hooker! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Wario just pointed and laugh at his tall brother. Upset, Waluigi grabbed his heavy-set brother's index finger and twisted it. "I'm freakin serious here! Where are they! I'll rip your finger off and break your neck! Tell me where all they?" Waluigi then bent his brother's finger almost to the back of his hand. "OW! I don't know! Somebody stole my gold-watch while we were knocked out. I have nothing to do with your missing crap!" Wario told his brother. "Damn, I could had gotten some from Dark Daisy in the bathroom if nobody had stole my condoms." Waluigi walked off, sat in a set and cried. Wario just slapped his face and shake his head. 'Loser, what a loser. Why you want to do it to a slut?' Wario thought to himself.

Toad was mad because he find out that Toadette was smoking again. Toad ask Baby Luigi to drive the bus and he did. Baby Mario was mad because Toad didn't ask him to drive. Toad went to the back and saw her smoking. Toad slapped Toadette for smoking. All smoke came out of Toadette's mouth. Toadette said please give me one more chance. So he did, Toadette gave him her cigarettes. He saw Mike Jones face on the pack. Baby Luigi was doing great job. He was going faster than Toad. On the front seat Baby Mario was crying because he didn't drive. Baby Luigi was making fun of Baby Mario, so Baby Mario got up and slapped Baby Luigi for making fun of him and he slapped Toad for not asking him. So Toad and Baby Mario jumped Baby Luigi. Mario threw Peach off his lap and steer the bus. Peach jumped Toad, Baby Luigi and Baby Mario for ruining her fun. Peach slapped Baby Mario very hard because he look up her skirt. All the boys look up her skirts.


	6. Chapter 6

Field Trip Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill, we don't own any of these characters. We also don't own the website We don't own any other copyrighted items, because we don't have any money. This fanfiction is "T" rated sexual themes, and mild violence.

On the adult bus Baby Mario had laptop he knew this website call Baby Baby Luigi and Toadette came. What are you doing said Toadette? I'm on Baby oh it sounds really interesting said Baby Luigi it is and you cant put any cause on this website. Why? Said Baby Luigi. Because you get kicked off the website. I want to type something o.k. Watch what you write Baby Luigi knew what to type he was going to type are you a boy or a girl then it said a boy. Then Baby Luigi typed have you ever used a used condom? It said no then Toadette thought of something to type she typed F.U.C.K then it said you got ban from this site.WHAT? I GOT BAN FROM THE SITE. Toadette started to laugh Baby Mario was so mad at her he said GET AWAY FROM MY LABTOP PUNK.Toadette walk away with a laugh on her face.

On the back of the bus, Bowser was playing with his new Nintendo Revolution, which for one thing, haven't come out yet, and two, it was stolen from Nintendo's HQ. Since there wasn't any Revolution games out yet, Bowser had to resort to playing old video games he had downloaded onto his Nintendo Revolution. The Koopa king playing Fire Emblem 4. Since King Koopa had no logic to even play a complex game like Fire Emblem 4, he kept letting his troops die, to the point he got pissed off and threw the stolen, new system at Toadsworth.

I'm going to write about Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi and the rest. Baby Mario was in the back playing with his blocks not his laptop. Who starting to throw the blocks at Baby Luigi. But accidentally hit Mario. Mario was hit so hard he flew out the window. He was running after the bus. Baby Mario starting to laugh. Toadette told Toad to stop the bus in the middle of the highway. Mario got on the bus and spanked Baby Mario. Baby Mario was in the front seat. He was flicking off Mario behind his back. Mario starting to flick Baby Mario. Baby Mario said NO THANK YOU. Baby Mario starting to get on Mario nerves. Then Baby Luigi came and punch Baby Mario. Baby Mario chase Baby Luigi to the back of the bus and starting to fight. Mario came and broke it up. Baby Mario starting to cry. Baby Luigi starting to laugh and Baby Mario flick him off. Baby Luigi said No Thank You. Baby Mario started to beat on the seat. Mario said STOP, Baby Mario said forget you. Baby Mario decides to crawl under the seat. He was at the back. The people in the back were asleep. He started to

throw blocks at Baby Luigi. He stop and saw a condom in Baby Luigi's pocket. He took it and crawl back under the seat. Baby Luigi woke up and saw that his condom was gone. He was mad, Baby Mario was in the front of the bus. He said, " He is getting some when they get to Atlanta"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own Nintendo or any other copyrighted things. Also, to the two people who gave us the reviews, thanks. We need some reviews, so send them. Chapter 7 

On the animals bus Dry Bones was listening to the radio. He was waiting for his song "LAFFY TAFFY". He loved that song.What are doing ? Said Yoshi I'm waiting for LAFFY TAFFY to come on. Then Birdo came and said T.I. just called on my cell phone. You better put some new batteries in your phone said Dry Bone. I can't cant wait until we get to Atlanta said Dry Bones. Hey Dry Bones can I ask you a question said Yoshi? Sure said Dry Bones. How do you jackoff? Well it's kind of hard for me to jackoff.

Unlike you guys I use my penis bone. Yes tell Yoshi

More "HEY THERES A GIRL HERE" sorry Birdo Yoshi said. "HEY EVERYONE DRY BONES USES HIS PENUS BONE" screamed Yoshi. "HA HA HA HA HA HA laugh everyone.

On the adult bus, Bowser was playing Mario Basketball, another game he had stolen from Nintendo's HQ. Bowser picks a horrible team, the "Super" Team, which is ironic, since the robotics Super Team weren't all that. Bowser was upset because he wasn't winning a single game. Enraged, Bowser ripped apart his Nintendo Revolution, take the game disc and burn it with his fire breath and put uploaded Super Mario World on the Revolution's hard drive. Meanwhile, on the animal bus, Dixie Kong was playing with Goomba. Dixie Kong puckers her big lips and gave Goomba a kiss. "Wouldn't Diddy be upset? I mean you kissing me and he loves you?" Dixie just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't care. Diddy sucks. His uncle, D.K. has a IQ of Birdo." Dixie just kissed Goomba on the lips. In the back seat, Diddy was looking at Dixie with a cold, hard look. Diddy just pulled out his pocketknife. 'I am going to cut that little girl."

Baby Mario was still in the front seat playing with his blocks. Mario told him to go in the back. Baby Luigi was gambling, he won more money. Everybody had some money, so they stop at Walgreens. Baby Luigi had the most money, he had 300 dollars. Toadette had the least money 50 dollars. Baby Luigi bought some condoms because somebody stole his last one and he also bought some candy. It cost him 20.00, he put all money on the table. The man said 20.00, Baby Luigi just look at him. He gave him his change. Baby Mario bought a soap opera book for only 3.50. Baby Mario save his money. Toadette ask Baby Luigi what did he buy. He said something that both them can use. Baby Mario was reading his soap opera book. They were in Atlanta finally. Baby Mario jump out of the bus he started to run away. Toad chase him he gave Baby Mario a spanking. Baby Mario said fuck you. T.I came and said what's up. Birdo tried to hug T.I. , he said U DON'T KNOW ME. Birdo starting to cried. Yoshi said Fuck u T.I. Yoshi ran after Birdo. T.I. said WELCOME TO ATLANTA.!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters or any rappers. Please read and review.

CHAPTER 8

Yoshi and his team were getting ready for the tournament. They were getting ready to face Bowser team. Bowser jr. was the assisant captain and have 3 Hammer Bros. Yoshi had Birdo, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and a bunch of Shy Guys. Yoshi was on the left on the field and Bowser was on the right, the goalie were crockadiles. The game started, Yoshi passed to Baby Mario then he passed to Baby Luigi and he scored 1to 0. Bowser had the ball he passed to Bowser jr. Bowser jr. then passed to Bowser and did his special it was 1 to 2. Yoshi said damn we're losing, WE GOT TO CATCH UP GUYS !. Yoshi had the ball. He went up the and did his special. It was 3 to 2. Then Bowser had the ball but Yoshi knock him down. It was now 2 to 4. It was half time T.I ran to the field naked. He was taking off the field. All the girls throw dollars at T.I Baby Luigi ran off the field and snatch T.I money and ran away. T.I ran after Baby Luigi , All the girls honked at T.I but 1 boy honked at T.I. T.I said Fag. T.I smack Baby Luigi. Baby Luigi was out of the game because he was badly hurt. Baby Luigi was flirting with the girls. But the girls said that they go with Stewy from Family Guy. Baby Luigi started to hear some noises. Baby Luigi look everywhere. Then he look under the bleaches and saw Stewy and some girl doing it. Baby Luigi said "Make sure you use a condom".After one of the unusual half-time in soccer, the game was back on. Fresh from the locker room, Yoshi and Bowser began their match. Yoshi kicked the ball and was going towards his goal. A Hammer Brother ran towards Yoshi and picked him up by his legs and slammed on the ground. The Hamemer Brother then kicked Yoshi's head and say "Do something!" Hammer Brother gave Yoshi another insulting kick and ran with the ball. "The hell?" Yoshi said to himself as he saw Hammer Brother earn another point, the score was 5-5 and the time was 2:15 and counting. "Wow, are we getting beaten that badly huh?" Yoshi as he got up and ran towards the field. Bowser Jr. body checked the green dinosaur and order Hammer Brother to give him the ball. Hammer Brother obeyed Bowser Jr.'s order and took the ball near Yoshi's goal. "Time to end this, now." Bowser Jr. charged up for his Super Strike. He kicks the ball in the air and jump up. Bowser Jr. delivers a powerful kick to the ball. Bowser Jr's foot slammed against the ball, hitting the goalie and earning two points. The score was 6-7 with only five seconds on the clock.

"Dammit!" Yoshi stomped his foot, in shame of his defeat, the buzzer sounded, and the game ended. Final score: Yoshi 6, Bowser 7.

Next Match: Mario Vs. Wario and Baby Luigi finds a girlfriend


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: we do not own anything characters or any rappers. Please read and review. Thank you for all the people who read this story and who review.

Chapter 9

Baby Luigi was at the food stand; he was slapping every woman's butt that he saw. The adults said they are going to sue him for sexual harassment. Baby Luigi said " Forget the judges." Baby Luigi saw this fine kid. She was 3 years old and Baby Luigi was 3 years old too. Her name was Lillian from the Rugrats. Baby Luigi said " What's Good"? Lillian said Leave this joint. He said O.K. Phil ask them where are they going they said "Somewhere Else". Philip said be back by 12:00. Philip and Baby Luigi became homies. Baby Mario was doing his new dance in front of Toadette. Taodette ask Baby Mario where is his brother. Baby Mario said " Forget Him". Then Philip said Baby Luigi is getting his freak on. So Baby Mario, Toadette, and Philip were looking for them. Baby Luigi and Lillian were in the park getting there freak on. But he forgets his condom but he didn't care. They where there for 6 hours. Baby Mario and them where looking for them it were getting real dark. But they starting to hear some more noise. So they follow the sound and found them. Phil said " GET OFF MY SISTER"! Baby Mario said " MY BAD'. Toadette said 'YOU IN BIG TROUBLE". Baby Mario, Toadette, and Baby Luigi was at the hotel. Toadette told them what happen. Mario said "OH HELL NO". Everybody had their belts in their hands. Even T.I had their belt, Baby Mario had his Barney belt. Baby Mario came in everybody starting whooping Baby Luigi. Baby Luigi was fuck up. Baby Luigi had a phone call it was Lillian she said that she is pregnant. He said HELL NO.

Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy were at a local nightclub at downtown Atlanta. Mario and Peach were drunk, surrounded by 100 shot glasses. Daisy and Luigi were dancing to the song "Laffy Taffy" by D4L. Daisy looked over at the drunken Mushroom princess and her lover. "Uhh, we should go now. Mario got a game tomorrow and seeing that Peach starts to get…"wild" when she's drunk." Daisy told Luigi. "I think she's already started to get wild." Luigi replied to his girlfriend. The two saw Peach dancing and kissing random males in the dance club. Daisy just laughed. "Wish I had my camera with me right now. I would love to show this to everyone back at the hotel. Who would know that Peach can be such a slut?" Daisy said. "Wow, that's very nice, calling your best friend a slut. Let's go before Peach do some "Girls Gone Wild" bullcrap." Luigi went over to Mario, snatching his only brother's 112th drink. "Come on, you got a soccer game tomorrow. Can't have you forfeiting your match because your intoxicated and your future wife is getting it on with some random guy." Mario, who was so drunk he couldn't say a word got up. They met Daisy and Peach at their 2006 Hummer, with spinning rims with a Super Mushroom in the middle. Luigi drove back in the hotel, while Daisy sat in the front, and Mario and Peach throwing up in the back, due to the fact they have too much to drink, and it was a blessing that they were not dead from alcohol poisoning.

Toad was downtown watching a movie call Cornflakes. It was featuring his best pals "Lil Chill, Snow Storm, and Boo. He loved the movie, Mario, who recover from being drunk, asked could he watch the movie along with Toad. Toad said "Of course. After that, wanna watch Frosty Flakes?" Mario agreed. Then the next movie to watch was "Strawberry Flakes, which was the most funniest of all the Flakes movie. "This movie is funny." Mario told Toad. "I know. It is funny. Toadette and I watch it three weeks ago. Then we made love to each other." Meanwhile, Yoshi was crying and Birdo said "It's okay, we'll win next year." Yoshi was so upset, he snapped. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi just looked at him weird. "Hey Baby Luigi, wanna get a soda." Baby Mario said. "Sure, you'll get Pepsi, and I'll get Coke like always." Baby Luigi told his brother. They got their sodas and look at the pretty swimming pool. "Hey, let's go swimming." Baby Luigi suggested to Baby Mario. "No, Baby Luigi." Baby Mario told Baby Luigi. "Let's go back upstairs so Birdo won't worry about us. Baby Luigi farted. "Luigi! Don't do that around Birdo and Yoshi, you know how they get!" Baby Mario told Baby Luigi. "Yeah, we know how we get! We get crunk up in here! On Greens!" Yoshi said. "On Pinks!" Birdo said. "PK!(Pink Killas!)" Yoshi said. "GK! (Greens Killa)." Birdo responded. While this was going on, Shy-Guy was in the bathroom, Birdo was giving him a haircut. Baby Mario rushed in, knocked on the door and yelled out "HURRY UP IN THERE! I GOTTA USE IT! IF YOU DON'T LET ME USE IT, I GONNA HOSTLE IN THIS MUG! YOU GOT LESS THAN FIVE MINUTENS, MAN!" Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy were watching Frosted Flakes, which Mario borrows from Toad, who promised the little guy to return the movie to him. Luigi said the movie was hella movie. "Yeah, this movie reminded me when the day Peach and I got married." Mario said. "Yeah, me too!" Daisy said. Once the movie was finish, everyone went to sleep, preparing themselves for the next match.

Next Chapter: Wario Vs. Mario., Baby Luigi and Lillian have a little talk.


End file.
